Thank You
by Supernatural Faith
Summary: When Sam suffered through his visions, Dean was always there. Always. Sam only just had to realise that.


"**Thank You"**

**Authors Note: **This is the first one I have done from one characters perspective [Sam's] which I thought could be quiet interesting to explore the whole problems from Season 1 and 2, with Sam's visions and how Dean would react to them blah, blah. This is only short as it was more of an experiment that I thought you might want to see. _However there is a full story being written with around 2000 words per. Chapter, so I will begin posting that once I have finished! =) _Please review, all advice is welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I do, unfortunately, not own the characters or song lyrics =( They belong to their rightful owners!

"_Carry on my Wayward Son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay you weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more."_

My mind flashed. I couldn't see. I couldn't breath. I fell into the vision, the witness of another death, but this time I could see the man's face clear as day. He was breathing deeply, slowly as if he understood what he was doing next. A man walked passed, the typical workingman, dressed in a smart suit. He was moving briskly along the street and I couldn't tell if he was anxious or not. But in that second of doubt the 'murdered' had raised a gun and shot him, clean as day. The man crumpled and lay still on the roadside. Dead.

I woke up, panting, sweating. I attempted to control my breathing, and I turned to Dean's bed, preparing to shove him awake, but to my surprise he was sitting staring at me. Was that a flicker of fear I saw in his eyes? I just looked at him, attempting to slow my breathing, nervously, unsure of what he had seen.

"That –" Dean began to say, but then fell silent. I just looked at him, unsure of what to do, or say. Until I remembered my vision I looked at him and chose my words.

"We've got a job."

"What did you see?" Dean had asked me, a bit less jerky now.

I recalled my vision too him and he just stared blankly at me, confused.

"But surely if it was just a normal shooting, how does that involve us?" He asked.

I too was thinking a similar thing, but I just shrugged my shoulders, "No idea, but every vision I have had as always had something to do with the supernatural and we've got to go stop it."

Dean had just nodded and as I briskly got up I could have sworn he had glanced nervously at me, before turning to his pack to begin packing. We stood in silence for quiet some time until Dean broke it.

"So were are we going?"

"Ohio."

Dean had given up asking me how I knew were to go these days, it was always the same, signposts etc, and so we continued packing.

After saving the guy in my vision, we returned to a motel to attempt to work out what 'supernatural' being was causing these attacks, although we were constantly hitting dead ends.

Whilst I was flicking through a old 'Demonic Possession Guide' my head started to burn. I clasped my forehead groaning, the pain seared through my head and through my brain as I felt a vision starting. I let my self fall to the support of the wall, before slipping down it crouching on the floor, holding my head. Dean turned around.

Dean lunged over one of the beds and clasped his hands over my shoulders; his warmth near me comforted me as the vision began. He was shouting now, "Sammy! Sammy!" as I held my head in my hands. I groaned as I saw a similar vision of man shooting man, but all this time Dean was with me as I begun shaking as the pain became hard to control. Dean sat by me, clasping my shoulders tighter and tighter until they started to burn; he was weakly passing words to the air around me, "Sammy. I'm with you Sam."

After the vision had finished I opened my eyes to see Dean's staring me in the face, full of concern and fear. I turned my head away for a moment, but Dean wasn't waiting. He pulled me in from my shoulders, finally releasing the pressure and embraced me tight. My chin rested on his shoulder, whilst his rested on mine. He had sad quite weakly, "Its alright Sam." It was then when I let myself fall into the embrace, loosing the will to support my muscles and just stated, blankly and emotionlessly back,

"**Thank You."**


End file.
